And Love Never Dies
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./"Kau tahu?" Sasuke-sama menggantung perkataannya, membuatku penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia lontarkan. Aku hanya memandangnya dalam diam. "Dewa kematian tengah tersenyum padaku."/ Apdet chap 3!/
1. The First Time I Met With Him

Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./ Aku dapat mengerti. Mereka semua tidak sanggup menangganiku. Seorang pemuda dengan emosi labil yang mempunyai penyakit mengerikan. Sirosis stadium 4 akhir…/

Dislaimer: Naruto © Mamashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe, shonen-ai dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**And Love Never Dies**

**© CherryCho79**

Chapter 1: The First Time I Met With Him

* * *

Aku membuka mataku saat kurasakan sinar mentari yang hangat menyapaku, menerobos melalui celah-celah gorden kamarku. Aku menguap lebar. Dengan malas kulemparkan pandang ke arah jam yang berdiri tegak terhadap bidang horizontal di meja belajarku. Jarum pendek jam yang berwarna perak menunjuk angka 8.

Aku bangkit, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan selimut yang membalut tubuhku, lalu berjalan gontai ke arah jendela yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku. Kusingkap gorden yang berwarna krem pucat itu hingga cahaya sang surya dapat leluasa memasuki kamarku. Menerangi segala sesuatu yang tertangkap retina mataku. Kubuka jendela, merentangkan kedua daun jendela lebar-lebar.

Kupendarkan pandangku menyapu sekeliling. Warna hijau yang mendominasi, sesekali diselingi warna putih yang menyegarkan mata. Kamarku ini memang berhadapan langsung dengan taman depan rumah, jadi jangan heran jika hijaunya rumput dan rimbunnya dedaunan pohonlah yang terpantul di mataku. Tak hanya itu, mawar putih—yang merupakan bunga favorit ibu—turut meramaikan suasana…

Kutatap kesemuaannya itu lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa aku tak pernah jemu meski hampir setiap saat aku memandangnya. Karena bagiku, itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku—yang terpuruk dalam kematian semu yang membelenggu ini—merasa kembali hidup. Warna hijau dari lukisan alam itu membuatku tenang dan nyaman.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Membiarkan udara pagi yang sejuk memenuhi rongga paru-paruku.

Pagi yang cerah, aku menarik kesimpulan.

Bertolak belakang dengan hidupku, yang semakin hari semakin memudar, kehilangan cahayanya tuk terus berada di dunia ini.

Aku membuang nafas panjang. Aku lelah dengan semua ini…

Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku teralih pada jalan setapak yang menuju ke rumah. Di sana aku mendapati aniki tengah berjalan bersama seseorang dengan rambut coklat tergerai. Seutas pita putih pengikat rambut melilit ujung rambut panjangnya. Seorang gadis sepertinya. Aku tak tahu pasti, karena aku melihatnya dari belakang.

Dahiku mengkerut. Siapa orang itu? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatnya sekalipun,

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ingatanku melayang ke dua hari yang lalu. Saat aku dan aniki sedang berbicara…

—**Flashback—**

"Sasuke." panggil aniki.

"Hn?" aku menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Besok dokter Kakashi akan mengundurkan diri, dan dokter penggantinya akan tiba lusa."

"Lantas?" aku menyahut tak minat.

Aniki menarik nafas panjang. Ia terlihat geram dengan tingkahku. "Sasuke, bisakah kau tak bersikap seperti itu lagi? Kau tahu, kau telah merepotkan mereka. Mau sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini? Jujur, aku kasihan pada mereka."

"Aku tak peduli!" sergahku dingin.

Ya, aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya dokter pribadiku mengalami pergantian. Bahkan, dapat dipastikan dokter pribadiku hanya mampu bertahan selama seminggu saja. Aku dapat mengerti. Mereka semua tidak sanggup menangganiku. Seorang pemuda dengan emosi labil yang mempunyai penyakit mengerikan. Sirosis stadium 4 akhir…

Kadang aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, mengapa ayah dan ibu selalu menyediakan dokter pribadi untukku? Padahal aku sendiri sudah lelah. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan hidupku yang kutahu akan segera berakhir ini. Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah menanti detik-detik kematian yang terus bergulir.

—**End of Flashback—**

Oh, aku ingat!

Jadi orang itu yang dimaksud aniki. Dokter pengganti Kakashi. Tapi, dia terlihat lebih mirip pacar aniki jika melihat mereka berjalan berdua seperti itu.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Termangu, meletakkan sebelah tanganku untuk menyangga dagu. Sibuk berpikir. Tumben sekali seorang gadis yang menjadi dokter pribadiku? Ketika sedang asik bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku tersentak. Aku merasakan ada pandangan yang menusukku, membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh, dan kudapati gadis itu tengah menatapku. Aku terperangah, terkejut bukan kepalang. Mataku bertautan dengan bola mata peraknya yang berpendar keunguan. Sorot matanya tajam dan tegas, namun ada ketenangan yang bersembunyi di sana. Dan aku lebih kaget lagi saat menyadari kalau dia adalah seorang pemuda. Ya, seorang pemuda—yang tak dapat kupungkiri—sangat tampan.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Aku sudah terlalu lama bertatapan dengannya. Karena itu aku cepat-cepat membuang mukaku, lalu berjalan menjauhi jendela. Aku mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau ia berbeda dengan dokter-dokter sebelumnya…

* * *

Pagi yang indah untuk memulai hariku dengan pekerjaanku yang baru, menjadi dokter pribadi untuk putra bungsu keluarga uchiha.

Aku bergegas turun dari taksi seraya mengangkut koperku yang tak terlalu besar. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengayunkan kaki menuju gerbang Uchiha Mansion yang besar, dilengkapi dengan jeruji-jeruji besi berwarna hitam, membuatnya terlihat kokoh.

"Selamat pagi. Apa anda yang bernama Hyuuga Neji?" tanya seorang satpam—yang kubaca dari tulisan yang dijahitkan di seragamnya—bernama Kabuto seraya menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Silahkan masuk. Uchiha-sama telah menanti anda .." Kabuto berujar ramah. Ia membuka pintu gerbang perlahan. "Mari, lewat sini!" Kabuto membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang turun beberapa senti.

Aku tersenyum, lalu melewati gerbang itu setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan terima kasih pada Kabuto. Baru beberapa langkah aku menelusuri jalan setapak, kakiku berhenti mengayun. Di depanku berdiri seorang pemuda dengan mata _black pearl_.

Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha.

"Itachi-san?" gumamku diliputi tanda tanya.

"Ah, pagi Neji-san!" serunya ramah sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Itachi-san." aku membalas sapaannya seraya sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

Itachi-san tertawa kecil. "Tak perlu seformal itu. Biasa sajalah…" ucap Itachi-san santai. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu melangkah pergi. "Ayo, aku antar ke rumah kediaman Uchiha."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya mengikuti jejak langkahnya dengan canggung. Pertanyaan tadi masih bersarang di pikiranku, untuk apa seorang tuan muda seperti Itachi-san ada di sini?

"Um, maaf... Itachi-san?"

"Ya?" Itachi-san menoleh dan menatapku.

"Apa anda sengaja menjemput saya?" aku menyuarakan pikiranku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Kebetulan hari ini adalah minggu. Dan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menjemputmu saja. Ng, ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Hanya saja, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan anda…"

"Tak masalah." sahut Itachi-san. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

Srak!

Ponsel yang berada dalam saku celanaku tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Aku berbalik dan membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselku yang kini tergeletak di jalan. Ketika aku mendongkak, secara tidak sengaja aku melihat seorang pemuda yang mirip Itachi-san, bermata _black pearl_—yang merupakan ciri khas keluarga Uchiha—dengan rambut biru gelap berantakan tengah berdiri di samping sebuah jendela yang terletak di lantai dua. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu. Matanya menerawang, namun tatapannya kosong. Seolah tak ada cahaya kehidupan di sana.

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak dan balas menatapku, sepertinya dia tahu kalau sejak tadi aku memperhatikan dia. Mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Sorot matanya dingin dan angkuh, namun semua itu malah menyiratkan luka dan kesepian yang mendalam.

"Ah!" tanpa sadar aku terpekik kecil saat pemuda Uchiha—yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu—membuang muka dan melangkah menjauhi jendela, lalu menghilang. Tidak terlihat lagi.

"Ada apa, Neji-san?" tanya Itachi-san. Kulihat sebelah alisnya terangkat naik, mengisyaratkan ketidakpahaman.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Itachi-san." aku berbohong. "Maaf…"

Aku segera menyusul Itachi-san yang ternyata sudah berada jauh di depanku. Itachi-san hanya diam, sejenak memandangku bingung, lalu kembali berjalan.

Aku membuang nafas. Lalu kembali mengekori Itachi-san, setelah sebelumnya aku menengok ke tempat pemuda tadi berada.

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dengannya...

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Huwaa … akhirnya liburan jugaaa~~! XDDDDDD Setelah sebelumnya terpuruk dalam neraka "penderitaan ulum". Ide fic ini muncul pas Cho lagi belajar buat ulangan fisika. Jadi, salahkan fic ini yang bikin nilai fisika Cho jelek, dan... salahin nilai fisika Cho yang jelek yang bikin fic ini ancur T^T

Oh ya, aneh gag pke dua POV kayak gini? Rencananya sih gitu sampai ending. Biar bisa menggali perasaan keduanya gitu =3

Makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca. Terakhir…. Ripyu? Ripyu? Ripyu? X) *ketularan iklan 3*

Love,

**CherryCho79**


	2. Loneliness Heart

Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./ Jujur, aku merasa kesepian. Kesendirian itu sangat menyakitkan…/

Dislaimer: Naruto © Mamashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe, shonen-ai dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**And Love Never Dies**

**© CherryCho79**

Chapter 2: Loneliness Heart

* * *

Tok. Tok…

Terdengar suara pintu terketuk, menyita seluruh perhatianku yang sedang asik membaca buku. Aku menggerutu pelan.

"Siapa?" aku bertanya malas.

"Aku, Itachi." sahut suara di luar sana. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Masuk saja!"

Pintu terbuka, diikuti derap langkah kaki yang timbul karena gesekan antara sepatu dan lantai. Aku tidak menoleh sedikit pun dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku yang ada di hadapanku, menenggelamkan diri dalam rangkaian efeufoni yang indah. Maklum, aku sedang membaca buku sastra yang sangat menarik.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Rasanya aku mendengar tak hanya satu derap langkah. Sepertinya aniki sedang bersama orang lain. Mungkinkah… pemuda bermata perak itu?

Dengan segera aku mengangkat wajahku. Tepat seperti dugaanku! Dia—pemuda berambut coklat itu—berdiri di samping aniki. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, mataku bertautan dengannya. Cepat-cepat aku memalingkan wajahku, kembali menekuni huruf-huruf dalam buku yang sedang kupegang. Entah kenapa setiap aku bertemu pandang dengannya, aku merasakan debar aneh yang belum pernah kurasakan selama ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada aniki yang baru saja masuk. Aku tetap bersikap biasa.

"Nah, Sasuke... Dia ini adalah dokter baru yang kuceritakan waktu itu." aniki mengenalkan pemuda itu, "Neji-san, ini Sasuke... orang yang mulai hari ini akan kau rawat."

Neji tersenyum ramah, lalu membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan. "Saya Neji Hyuuga, dokter pribadi anda yang baru. Mohon bimbingannya, Sasuke-san." suaranya yang tenang dan datar bergaung sopan.

Aku tidak menatapnya sedikit pun, hanya mengerling sejenak. Memandang sosoknya yang tegap lewat ujung mataku.

"Mana ayah dan ibu?" tanyaku alih-alih memperdulikan keberadaan Neji.

"Eh?! Ng... apa—maksudku, ayah dan ibu? Um, mereka pergi ke Swiss…" jawab aniki sedikit kikuk. Terlihat sekali kalau ia kaget karena kata-kataku barusan. Tapi... kenapa? Apa karena aku menanyakan ayah dan ibu alih-alih menghiraukan Neji? Apa karena ia berharap bahwa aku akan mengubris Neji? Kalau ia berpikir seperti itu, ia salah besar! Aku tidak peduli. Toh bagiku Neji hanyalah seorang dokter yang mungkin tak lama lagi akan berhenti—seperti dokter-dokter lainnya. Atau mungkin, aniki terkejut karena mendapat pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Entahlah.

"Swiss?" ulangku. Aniki mengangguk mengiyakan. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku lagi. Namun sedetik kemudian aku merutuki diriku sendiri, menyesali pertanyaan yang tadi kulontarkan. Untuk apa bertanya jika aku sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya? Bodoh!

"Seperti biasa. Urusan bisnis. Ayah merasa dia perlu menanam saham di sana." jelas aniki.

Aku membuang nafas panjang. Benar, sesuai dugaanku. Huh, selalu saja begini, lebih menomorsatukan pekerjaan dibandingkan aku. Aku diam, tak bergeming. Berusaha sebisa mungkin raut wajahku tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku memfokuskan diri untuk melanjutkan membaca. Namun, kalimat-kalimat yang terjalin di buku itu bergulir begitu saja tanpa bisa kupahami maknanya. Pikiranku melayang-layang, tidak bisa fokus.

"Kapan mereka pergi?"

"Tadi pagi. Mendadak sekali ya? Aku juga kaget…" jawab aniki santai. Kuperhatikan ia lewat ujung mataku, ia tengah menatap seisi kamarku. Aniki berjalan perlahan.

"Eh, Sas... tumben banget jendelanya kamu buka selebar ini. Aniki tutup ya?" seru aniki yang tanpa kusadari sudah berada di ambang jendela, tangannya terjulur dan bergerak menutup jendela. Aku tidak merespon apa pun.

"Lagi-lagi pergi…" aku bergumam pelan, entah itu terdengar oleh mereka atau tidak, "Meninggalkan aku sendiri…"

"Eh?!" aniki langsung berbalik dan menatapku.

"MEREKA BAHKAN TIDAK BERPAMITAN PADAKU! SETIDAK BERHARGA ITUKAH AKU DI MATA MEREKA, SAMPAI-SAMPAI MEREKA LEBIH SENANG MENGHABISKAN WAKTU UNTUK KEPENTINGAN PEKERJAAN DIBANDINGKAN BERSAMAKU?! JAWAB AKU, HEH!" seruku setengah berteriak. Ucapanku tidak terkendali, aku tahu. Aku menyuarakan isi hatiku yang seharusnya tidak kuungkapkan. Namun aku tidak peduli. Kudapati wajah aniki mengeras, begitu pula dengan Neji.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-san..."

"Pergi!" aku menekan suaraku agar nada bicaraku tetap normal. Sulit! Aku berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, aku tidak mau emosi mengambil alih kendali atas diriku. Tanganku yang berada di balik selimut mengepal keras. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengatur pernafasku yang memburu.

"Sasu—"

"Pergi!" aku sedikit menyentak. Nada suaraku kembali tinggi walau tidak separah tadi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan diri.

"Tapi—"

"KUBILANG PERGI! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!" aku berteriak lantang. Emosiku tidak terkendali. Aku marah. Aku benci. Dan juga… sedih. Semua rasa larut menjadi satu.

Tanpa kusadari tanganku bergerak melempar buku yang sedari tadi kugenggam tepat mengarah ke Neji. Namun pemuda itu berhasil menghindar dengan cara meliukkan tubuhnya dalam satu gerakan yang indah. Reflek yang cukup bagus!

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" lengking aniki berang. Ya, aku dapat mengerti alasannya. Melempar buku bukanlah hal yang pantas dilakukan pada orang yang baru pertama kali dikenal, apa pun alasannya. Tak pernah ada dalam peraturan tata krama manapun. Apalagi jika hal itu dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha.

Aku tersenyum sinis. Che, peduli dengan segala urusan itu!

Kulihat aniki segera menghampiri Neji. "Neji-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya aniki dengan raut wajah cemas.

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang itu mengangguk. "Saya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya, Itachi-san." ia tersenyum dan tetap bersikap tenang, dengan kata-kata sopan yang selalu setia meluncur dari bibir _pink_-nya.

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI! PERGI DARI KAMARKU!" aku berteriak 7 oktaf, seraya melemparkan benda apa saja yang berada dalam jangkauan tanganku. Aku kalap. Benar-benar kalap. Logikaku tak lagi mampu bekerja.

Aniki terkejut. Begitu pun Neji, ia sempat terbelalak untuk sepersekian detik lamanya. Aniki cepat tanggap, ia bisa memahami keadaan sebelum aku semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aniki segera meraih lengan Neji dan menariknya keluar melalui pintu yang terletak tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Blam. Pintu terhempas dengan cukup keras.

Aniki dan Neji menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkanku di ruangan besar ini seorang diri. Namun aku tidak peduli. Ada atau tidaknya mereka tidak memberi pengaruh apapun bagiku.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Brak!

Prang. Prang. Prang!

Aku melempar semua barang yang kulihat hingga membentuk suatu alunan melodi yang sangat akrab di telingaku. Ya, sangat akrab… karena aku sering seperti ini—terlalu sering malah.

Setengah jam kemudian aku menemukan diriku tengah duduk di lantai yang dingin dan keras, dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding bercatkan putih bersih. Nafasku memburu. Aku tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Dan dadaku terasa sakit.

Che, aku benci saat-saat seperti ini! Sirosis telah membuatku lemah dan tidak berdaya. Aku menjadi mudah lelah. Seluruh tenagaku rasanya tersedot oleh penyakit menyebalkan itu.

Seraya mengatur nafas, aku memendarkan pandanganku, menatap ruang kamarku yang sama persis dengan kapal pecah. Berantakan. Pecah belah, hancur berkeping-keping, luluh lantak... begitulah nasib yang dialami benda-benda yang kini berserakan di mana-mana. Rupanya tadi aku terlalu 'bersemangat'.

Aku menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya terdiam. Kata-kata aniki tadi kembali tergiang di telingaku.

"Kenapa…?" aku bergumam lirih. Perih rasanya. "Apa setidak berharga itukah aku di mata mereka?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja, di sini hanya ada aku seorang diri. Mana mungkin ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Bodohnya aku! Walau begitu, tidak dapat kupungkiri jauh di lubuk hatiku aku ingin seseorang menjawab, "Tidak. Ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke…" Keinginan yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

Aku menekuk lutut. Menenggelamkan wajahku di atas kedua tanganku yang kusimpan di lututku. Aku memandang lurus ke depan, namun tidak ada objek yang menjadi perhatianku. Tatapanku kosong.

Jujur, aku merasa kesepian. Kesendirian itu sangat menyakitkan…

* * *

Itachi-san tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga aku yang berjalan di belakangnya mau tak mau harus berhenti. Itachi-san membuka sebuah pintu, lalu berbalik dan menatapku. "Ini adalah kamarmu, Neji-san. Dan ini kuncinya." Itachi-san menyerahkan sebuah logam tipis berwarna keperakan yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam saku celananya.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-san." aku menjawab seraya mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Itachi-san.

"Neji-san, kau ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu atau langsung menemui Sasuke?" tanya Itachi-san.

"Saya rasa alangkah lebih baik jika saya menemui Sasuke-san."

Itachi-san mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Ayo!" ajaknya. Aku menurut.

Sasuke-san adalah alasan kenapa keluarga Uchiha mempekerjakan aku. Sasuke-san seorang penderita sirosis stadium 4 akhir, satu langkah sebelum berujung dengan kematian. Namun aku belum pernah sekalipun aku bertemu dengannya. Oleh karena itu aku sangat penasaran seperti apa orang yang akan kurawat itu.

Itachi-san kembali berhenti, menandakan kami telah sampai di tempat tujuan—kamar Sasuke-san, sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung kiri koridor.

Itachi-san mengerling sejenak ke arahku sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu ek tersebut.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara dari balik pintu yang kuyakini sebagai suara Sasuke-san.

"Aku, Itachi." Jawab Itachi-san. Tak lama, suara Sasuke-san kembali beresonasi di udara. "Masuk saja!"

Krieett.

Pintu itu berderit kecil saat Itachi-san membukanya. Aku dan Itachi-san melangkah masuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat sesosok siluet tertangkap oleh retina mataku. Itukah Sasuke-san?

Seorang pemuda duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya yang berbalutkan warna biru laut. Ia tengah membaca buku. Raut wajahnya tenang Aku menatapnya setengah menelitik wajahnya. Aku tertegun saat menyadari sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah itu pemuda yang tadi pagi? Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata dia adalah Sasuke-san.

Tiba-tiba sasuke-san mendongkak. Secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengannya, namun ia cepat-cepat membuang muka. Aku melengos kecewa.

Kecewa? Ya, walau aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke-san.

"Nah, Sasuke... Dia ini adalah dokter baru yang kuceritakan waktu itu." Itachi-san menjelaskan. "Neji-san, ini Sasuke... orang yang mulai hari ini akan kau rawat."

Aku tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan punggungku sedikit. "Saya Neji Hyuuga, dokter pribadi anda yang baru. Mohon bimbingannya, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke-san tidak merespon, bahkan melirikku pun tidak.

"Mana ayah dan ibu?" tanya Sasuke-san tiba-tiba.

Itachi-san tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan Sasuke-san. Itachi-san menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. "Eh?! Ng... apa—maksudku, ayah dan ibu? Um, mereka pergi ke Swiss…"

"Swiss?" Sasuke-san mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tampak ia tidak ingin percaya—bahkan tidak ingin percaya—atas apa yang Itachi-san katakan.

Itachi-san mengangguk. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun, tetap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa pun. Aku bertanya dalam hati, apa Itachi-san tidak menyadari _body language_ Sasuke-san yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak menyukai keadaan ini.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke-san dengan raut wajah tenang dan berlagak tidak peduli. Namun sorot matanya tidak demikian adanya. Cahaya mata _black pearl_ yang sungguh indah itu semakin meredup.

"Seperti biasa. Urusan bisnis. Ayah merasa dia perlu menanam saham di sana." jelas Itachi-san.

Sasuke-san menghela nafas panjang. "Kapan mereka pergi?"

"Tadi pagi. Mendadak sekali ya? Aku juga kaget…" balas Itachi-san. Matanya memandang sekeliling, lalu ia berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. "Eh, Sas... tumben banget jendelanya kamu buka selebar ini. Aniki tutup ya?"

Detik-detik berikutnya diisi dengan kesunyian. Itachi-san sibuk menutup jendela. Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Sementara Sasuke-san menyibukkan diri dengan bukunya.

"Lagi-lagi pergi…" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke-san menggumam tak jelas. "Meninggalkan aku sendiri…"

"Eh?!"

Aku dan Itachi-san terperanjat. Segera pandangan kami tertuju pada Sasuke-san. Namun belum habis rasa kagetku ketika Sasuke-san berteriak kencang.

"MEREKA BAHKAN TIDAK BERPAMITAN PADAKU! SETIDAK BERHARGA ITUKAH AKU DI MATA MEREKA, SAMPAI-SAMPAI MEREKA LEBIH SENANG MENGHABISKAN WAKTU UNTUK KEPENTINGAN PEKERJAAN DIBANDINGKAN BERSAMAKU?! JAWAB AKU, HEH!" Sasuke-san berteriak, menumpahruahkan segala perasaan terpendam yang ada pada dirinya.

Aku tertegun. Tidak kusangka Sasuke-san bisa selepas ini. Kulirik Itachi-san yang terdiam membeku.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-san..." tanpa sadar aku menyerukan namanya, bermaksud menghentikan agar Sasuke-san tidak semakin kehilangan kendali.

"Pergi!" perintah Sasuke-san dengan nada yang tiba-tiba saja menurun. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya bergerak naik turun tak beraturan. Aku tahu, sekarang ini Sasuke-san sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Walau tidak begitu berhasil memang.

"Sasu—" ucapan Itachi-san terpotong oleh bentakan Sasuke-san. Rupanya ia sudah hilang kendali.

"Pergi!"

"Tapi—" lagi-lagi Sasuke-san menyela perkataan Itachi-san.

"KUBILANG PERGI! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!" bersamaan dengan suara Sasuke-san yang bergema di udara, sebuah buku—yang tadi dibaca Sasuke-san—terhempas dengan suatu gerakan parabola sederhana ke arahku. Namun reflekku cukup tajam sehingga aku berhasil berkelit.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" lengking Itachi-san. Ada kemarahan dalam suaranya tersebut. Sasuke-san hanya memandangku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Neji-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi-san menghampiriku.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya, Itachi-san."

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI! PERGI DARI KAMARKU!" kurasakan Sasuke-san semakin kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Ia bahkan melempar segala sesuatu yang dapat diraihnya.

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Ketika sebuah benda meluncur ke arahku untuk kedua kalinya, Itachi-san dengan cepat meraih tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari kamar Sasuke-san.

Blam. Itachi-san membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Brak!

Prang. Prang. Prang!

Kudengar suara raungan yang berasal dari Sasuke-san diikuti rentetan suara pecah yang bergemuruh. Aku terpasung di tempat kupijakkan kakiku, begitu juga dengan Itachi-san yang hanya bisa menatap pintu dengan tatapan sayu. "Sasuke..." ia mendesah pelan.

"Neji-san." panggil Itachi-san. Aku menoleh.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan Sasuke terhadapmu. Kuharap kau tidak tidak menyesal memutuskan bekerja di sini setelah apa yang kau lihat barusan." Itachi-san memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sebuah senyum pahit yang tidak dapat ia sembunyikan dariku.

"Saya tidak akan keberatan dengan segala sikap Sasuke-san." jawabku. Sementara irama yang 'sangat merdu' di pendengaranku masih berlanjut hingga beberapa lama.

Jujur, aku sendiri heran atas apa yang meluncur dari bibirku sedetik yang lalu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sasuke-san yang membuatku tidak berkutik.

Sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui apa itu…

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Hyaa~ akhirnya apdet juga ini fic! XDDD Gomen Cho baru bisa apdet. Jangan salahkan Cho, salahkan saja guru-guru Cho yang dengan laknatnya ngasih tugas bertumpuk-tumpuk T.T

Chapter 2 selesei~! *nari-nari bahagia*Makasii banget buat yang udah ripyu XDDD

#**Chika-imouto**: Makasii udah mao ripyu fic neechan-mu yang abal ini XD *ngaku*. Betewe, mana fic SasuNeji punya Chika? *nagih*

#**Furukara Kyu**: Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?! *sparkle-sparkle eyes* *ditendang Kyu*. Waa, makasii yag! XD

#**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar**: Ini, silahkah... Emang Sasuke-nya juga pengen mati. XP *kasih Sasuke ke Cha* *ikutan dilempar ke sumur*.

#**Aicchan**: Neechan! *treak ampe neechan masuk RSJ*. Ini udah Cho apdet XD Ayoo, apdet fic kimisuki-nya? *rentenir mode on*

#**Momochi Sakuraba**: Bingo! Salah satu penyebab siroris emang alkohol. Tapi ada juga yang disebabkan oleh pola hidup yang gag sehat atau virus. Makasii udah ripyu XD

#**NejiDemon**: Nyaa, seperti yang udah Cho bilang, ganti rate-nya ntar di chap 3. Ini udah diapdet… jangan terror Cho lagi! DDDX

#**Lovely Lucifer**: Sirosis itu penyakit yang terjadi saat terbentuknya jaringan luka sebagai respon terhadap kerusakan beruntun pada sel hati sehingga menganggu aliran darah dan menghambat kerja hati. Makasii ripyu-nya XD

#**Hikari Hoshizora**: NejiSasu yang benernya. Waa, Nieszt emang imouto-ku yang baek XD

#**lolipopalavigne**: Hahaha. ternyata kau ripyu juga, sist… XD

#**Uchiha Yuki-chan**: Ha?! 5rebu per kata?! Mahal banget! T.T tapi … berhubung kau bilang "speechless", jadi Cho gag usah bayar dunk alias GRATIS. Hahaha XDD *diinjek Yuki*

Oke, ripyu again? =3

Love,

**CherryCho79**


	3. I Will Never Let You Go

Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./ "Kau tahu?" Sasuke-san menggantung perkataannya, membuatku penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia lontarkan. Aku hanya memandangnya dalam diam. "Dewa kematian tengah tersenyum padaku."/

Dislaimer: Naruto © Mamashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe, shonen-ai dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**And Love Never Dies**

**© CherryCho79**

Chapter 3: I Will Never Let You Go

* * *

Aku terlarut dalam lantunan melodi kesunyian yang sangat menyesakan, menghanyutkanku dalam orkestra yang dimainkan sang maestro dalam diam, menepiskan berbagai macam keindahan nada dan suara yang mengalun hingga mencapai kesunyian tak terpecahkan. Kesenyapan yang telah meluluhlantakkan dan memporakporandakan benteng pertahanan yang susah payah kubangun hanya untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa aku terluka karena kesendirian yang merengkuhku erat-erat, tak ingin lepaskanku.

Ironisnya aku malah terjebak dalam permainan takdir. Aku yang selalu ingin sendiri, menghilang di balik pekatnya malam. Namun di sisi lain aku malah berharap seseorang datang dan mengetuk hatiku yang telah membeku bagaikan es, tak tercairkan. Dan itu membuatku semakin tersiksa, tercabik oleh dua rasa yang terus berkecamuk dalam diriku. Aku terlalu angkuh untuk jujur pada perasaanku sendiri yang meronta-ronta meminta kasih sayang dan perhatian barang sejenak.

Aku memandang benci pada botol kecil yang tersimpan rapi di atas meja. Butir-butir obat yang berwarna krem pucat terlindung di balik kaca tipis yang menyelubunginya. Obat yang tadi Neji berikan padaku sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Aku tidak butuh…"

Srak.

Aku menepis botol obat itu hingga isinya berhamburan keluar, tumpah ruah dan berceceran di lantai. Aku tersenyum sinis.

Aku tidak perlu obat-obatan itu. Juga segala macam pengobatan yang kulakukan. Untuk apa? Toh itu semua tidak bisa membuatku terlepas dari jerat bayang-bayang kematian yang telah lama mengintaiku, sejak pertama kali kuketahui aku mengidap sirosis.

Lagi pula, obat itu hanya berfungsi memperlancar metabolisme hati, bukan mencegah atau pun mengurangi keparahan penyakitku. Sama saja hasilnya bukan? Kematian. Sirosis telah mengambil sedikit demi sedikit waktuku, memengerogoti umurku. Melepaskan perlahan jalinan benang-benang kehidupan yang tersulam rapi, menanggalkan kesempurnaan teramat sangat yang diciptakan oleh siklus alam yang tidak akan pernah terjangkau oleh tangan manusia.

Satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa terbebas untuk menghirup harum kehidupan adalah transplantasi. Dengan kata lain pencangkokan hati.

Aku tertawa getir mengingat hal itu.

Walau dikatakan dengan pencangkokan hati aku dapat sembuh, namun kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil. Pertama, sangat sulit mendapatkan seseorang yang mau menyumbangkan hatinya. Tapi menurutku itu bukan masalah karena dengan uang segalanya bisa menjadi mungkin. Bisa saja ayah melakukan hal ini. Kedua, belum tentu ada kecocokan hati antara pendonor dan aku. Dan ini juga masih bisa teratasi.

Dan alasan ketiga, alasan terakhir yang kumiliki dan merupakan alasan yang paling utama. Karena aku tak mempunyai seorang pun yang menginginkan aku tetap hidup…

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara derap langkahku bergema di sepanjang lorong dalam irama yang konstan, terketuk seiring detak jantungku, dan senada dengan helaan nafas yang kuhirup. Perlahan, namun menjanjikan suatu kepastian yang nyata.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang pemeriksaan—yang menyerupai bangsal rumah sakit pada umumnya, namun dengan peralatan yang luar biasa lengkap—sekaligus ruang kerjaku.

Ruang kerja? Ya. Terdengar sedikit aneh bukan? Namun begitulah adanya. Aku memiliki sebuah ruang kerja yang berfungsi tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang kerja pada umumnya, di mana dokumen-dokumen bertumpuk nyaris bersusun 'rapi'. Hanya saja kesemuaannya itu berisikan data mengenai kesehatan Sasuke-san yang harus kusalin ulang dan kukirimkan pada Fugaku-san.

"Ia kesepian…"

Aku mengguman pelan, menarik sebuah konklusi dari premis-premis yang kuamati ada pada diri Sasuke-san hingga membentuk sebuah hubungan biimplikasi yang sempurna. Walau semua itu terbentuk dari argumenku sendiri, namun probabilitasnya tinggi mengingat emosi Sasuke-san yang labil dan tidak terkendali.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan kembali terkunci dalam diam, menikmati kesendirianku menyelusuri lorong-lorong sunyi. Tangan kiriku memeluk setumpuk lembar-lembar kertas sementara tangan satunya menyusup masuk ke dalam saku. Saat itulah jemariku bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang terasa dingin pada saraf sensorik.

Seketika langkahku berhenti saat kudapati sebuah botol kecil di mana tersimpan bulir-bulir obat berwarna putih. Mataku menbulat dalam sekejap.

Astaga, aku lupa memberikan obat penawar sakit ini!

Dengan segera aku memacu langkahku menuju ruang kerja—yang otomatis juga menuju ruang pemerikasaan—yang ternyata tinggal beberapa meter dari tempatku sekarang. Aku membuka pintu tergesa-gesa, lalu meletakkan dokumen-dokumen itu pada meja yang paling dekat terjangkau olehku. Setelah itu aku langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju kamar Sasuke-san.

Kurasakan nafasku sedikit tersenggal saat aku berhasil mencapai pintu kamar Sasuke-san. Aku mengatur nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya tanganku terulur untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Sasuke-san, maaf menganggu anda." aku berucap di depan pintu. Nafasku masih sedikit memburu. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak seperti ini.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mengernyit. Ke mana perginya Sasuke-san? Bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu ia masih ada di sini? Ribuan pertanyaan merasukiku, membuatku semakin cemas.

Aku melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelanganku. Dahiku mengkerut. Sekarang pukul 19.45. tidak mungkin Sasuke-san sudah terlelap tidur.

Aku baru saja akan memanggil namanya kembali saat aku mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Ukh..."

Mataku membulat seketika. Itu suara Sasuke-san, terdengar seperti pekikan yang tertahan. Oh, tunggu… ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku makin tidak enak? Dapat kurasakan jantungku terpacu dalam suatu degup yang tidak beraturan.

"Sasuke-san?! Apa yang terjadi?" aku menyerukan namanya khawatir. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-san, anda bisa mendengar saya?"

Aku panik. Resah berkecamuk dalam dadaku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera memutar handle pintu, melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar Sasuke-san. Aku tahu hal ini tidaklah sopan dan aku siap menerima segala resikonya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus memastikan Sasuke-san dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke-san?" aku masih mengumamkan namanya seraya memendarkan pandang ke setiap sudut kamar Sasuke-san.

Kosong melompong. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

Tiba-tiba pendanganku tertuju pada setetes cairan pekat berwarna merah segar yang tercecer di lantai. Aku berjongkok dan menyentuhnya dengan ujung telunjuk.

Darah….

Aku mengernyit. Darah? Mungkinkah ini darah akibat pecahnya pembuluh darah vena? Bukankah bila demikian adanya seharusnya berwarna kehitaman? Lalu, mengapa ini—

Sedetik kemudian aku baru bisa mencerna apa yang mungkin terjadi. Jangan-jangan...

Tidak! Semoga itu bukan kenyataan. Doaku seraya mencari Sasuke-san.

* * *

"Ukh..."

Aku melengkuh pelan saat kurasakan sebuah logam tipis nan tajam menembus kulit, menghujam langsung nadi yang ada di pergelangan tanganku. Aku menyayat pelahan hingga makin dalam menoreh luka.

Aku meringis. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit kencang namun aku tahan hingga tersekat di tenggorokanku. Tidak. Tidak! Harus kutahan! Aku tidak ingin seorang pun mengetahui ini.

Sakit…

Itu yang kurasakan. Namun rasa sakit ini belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan lukaku selama ini. Luka akibat kehampaanku yang terkurung dalam labirin kesunyian.

Aku berhenti sejenak, memandangi hasil 'karya'ku. Segaris luka iris tergoreskan memanjang sebentuk horizon, melintang merobek kulit tipis yang kumiliki. Setetes cairan merah pekat menyeruak keluar dari pembuluh nadi, tempat seharusnya ia mengalir dan menjalani siklus yang tercipta bagaikan rantai. Sambung-menyambung yang terjalin tak berkesudahan.

Seutas lengkung yang membentuk huruf 'u' sempurna terukir di bibirku. Tidak, aku tidak tersenyum, melainkan menyeringai. Puas rasanya saat melihat darah yang merupakan simbol dari kehidupan—juga dengan ironisnya menjadi pertanda kematian—berceceran di mana-mana, membasahi pakaianku, meninggalkan jejak bercak-bercak kotor di lantai. Belum lagi darah yang terciprat dan menempel di wajahku.

Dan seringai makin terkembang lebar saat darah yang mengalir keluar begitu banyak, memenuhi seluruh penglihatanku dengan warna merah anggunnya. Kugantungkan lenganku begitu saja sehingga darah dapat mengucur bebas tanpa hambatan. Sementara tangan kananku masih mengenggam erat cutter yang berlumuran darah.

Sesekali rasa sakit datang menyerangku, membuatku dapat merasakan denyut di pergelangganku tanpa harus kusentuh. Namun aku tidak peduli. Tidak mau peduli lebih tepatnya. Yang kuhiraukan saat ini hanyalah sebuah rasa absurd yang tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk ke relung hatiku, rasa yang membuatku senang. Walau tak kutahu apa dan mengapa.

Mungkin karena aku telah menghilangkan satu langkah yang tercipta antara aku dan kematian, memperpendek jarak dengan ambang waktu. Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku menikmati ini. Kesemuaannya… genangan darah di mana-mana, juga bau amis darah yang menguar di udara, menyergap hidungku dengan bau kematian yang pekat.

Namun kesenanganku tiba-tiba terusik oleh sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Dia yang tidak kuharapkan kehadirannya saat ini.

"Sasuke-san?!"

Aku tersentak. Dan ketika aku berbalik, kudapati ia berdiri di sana, menatapku dengan mata membulat tidak percaya.

Neji…

* * *

Aku terkesiap. Kurasakan aliran darahku berhenti mengalir. Jantung tidak berdetak untuk sesaat lamanya. Begitu pula dengan nafasku, tertahan. Tersekat hanya sampai di tenggorokanku. Ingin aku tidak mempercayai dengan penglihatanku sendiri, tapi semua ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi atau sekedar halusinasiku, terlalu nyata untuk kutepis.

"Sasuke-san?!" kaat-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Terucap sebagai refleksi atas segala pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam pikiranku. Aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapanku. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua bisa terjadi?

Sasuke-san tersentak. Ia berbalik, kaget mendapati kehadiranku. Bagaimana tidak, aku berada dalam lingkup wilayah pribadinya, tempat di mana seharusnya aku tidak boleh masuk tanpa seizin darinya. Oke, aku tahu aku salah. Aku telah mengacak-acak batas privasinya. Tapi itu kita urus saja nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keadaan Sasuke-san.

"Ne-Neji?! Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke-san terbata-bata. Gugup tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya.

Sasuke-san segera menyembunyikan lengan kirinya di belakang punggung, berharap aku tidak melihat luka yang ia buat. Namun usahanya itu sia-sia belaka—dan kuyakin ia juga tahu betul tentang ini. Tidak perlu dipastikan lagi, Sasuke-san telah mengiris pergelangannya sendiri. Terlalu banyak bukti yang menguatkan. Cutter yang bersimbah darah masih tergenggam diantara lentiknya jemari Sasuke-san. Juga darah yang bertebaran di atas lantai yang berkeramik putih, menyajikan kekontrasan yang indah, namun tidak jika ditilik dari sudut pandangku.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Sasuke-san?"

Aku mendapati diriku berlari menghampiri Sasuke-san. Khawatir. Ya, aku sangat khawatir. Cemas menghantuiku, aku takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap diri Sasuke-san.

"Ti-tidak ada. Tidak usah khawatir." ia mengelak. Aku tahu, itu semua dusta. Dan Sasuke-san bukanlah pembohong yang lihai.

"KAU BILANG TIDAK USAH KHAWATIR?!" aku menarik lengan kiri Sasuke-san, mengangkatnya tepat di hadapan Sasuke-san. Sengaja luka itu kusejajarkan dengan matanya agar ia bisa melihat jelas apa maksudku. Ia meringis kesakitan karena tanganku terlalu keras mencengkram lengannya.

"LALU APA INI? APA KAU BERMAKSUD BUNUH DIRI?!" tanpa sadar aku membentak Sasuke-san. Kata-kataku sungguh kasar, bahkan aku menggunakan 'kau' bukannya 'anda'. Aku tahu aku tidak sepantasnya berlaku seperti itu pada Sasuke-san yang notabene-nya adalah pasienku, orang yang seharusnya aku hormati.

Namun aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar sudah lepas kendali. Tidak peduli ia seorang Uchiha atau siapa pun juga, aku sangat benci pada orang yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, memutuskan rajutan sang benang-benang kehidupan penyambung nyawa. Bagiku, itu san saja dengan menyalahi ketentuan yang telah Tuhan ciptakan. Karena sangat tidak pantas jika manusia seenaknya menyimpang dari takdir. Kematian tidak perlu kau hampiri, ia akan datang dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu kau undang—cepat atau lambat.

Sorot mata Sasuke-san berubah seketika, ada kilatan liar dalam mata _black pearl_ indahnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk, menantang. Seperti singa yamg siap memangsa kapan pun.

"AKU MEMANG INGIN MATI. LANTAS APA URUSANMU, HEH?!" Sasuke-san balas membentak, berteriak dengan tinggi suara sekitar 5 oktaf, lebih dari cukup untuk memekakkan telinga.

Sasuke-san meronta, mencoba melepaskan lengannya yang berada dalam genggamanku. Tapi aku malah mencengkramnya semakin kuat, tidak peduli dengan darah Sasuke-san yang kini mengenaiku.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR TENTANG KEMATIAN. ITU BUKANLAH HAL YANG PANTAS UNTUK DIPERMASALAHKAN. SETIAP ORANG PASTI AKAN MATI, HANYA TINGGAL MENUNGGU WAKTU." aku memberi penekanan di setiap kata, berharap Sasuke-san menyadari betapa bodoh tindakannya itu. Namun ternyata tidak berhasil.

Sasuke-san mendengus. Seuntai senyum sinis terukir di bibir _pink_-nya. "Seperti yang tadi kau katakan, setiap orang pasti akan mati hanya tinggal menunggu waktu…" tiba-tiba saja volume suara Sasuke-san menurun, nyaris mendekati normal jika aku tidak menangkap adanya nada kebencian yang terselip di dalamnya. "Ya, aku tahu, Aku sudah sangat paham. Dan aku hanya mempercepat waktuku. Itu saja." ujar Sasuke-san ringan, seringan sayap burung yang terkepak di udara.

Namun saat itu aku menyadari keganjilan yang ada. Sasuke-san menyeringai, dan tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Sasuke-san bergerak, mengayunkan cutter itu, bersiap menghujam nadinya lagi. Untuk sekejap aku terkejut, namun aku bisa mengatasi keadaan pada detik berikutnya. Aku menepis tangan Sasuke-san hingga cutter itu terpelanting jauh.

Srak.

Cutter berputar untuk beberapa saat lamanya setelah mengalami gerak parabola di udara, lalu berhenti hingga gaya yang terdapat padanya mencapai titik 0. Pandanganku dan Sasuke-san terpaku menatap cutter, mengikuti setiap gerakan dengan seksama.

Hening meraja.

"Kau—" Sasuke-san mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Ia menatapku tajam. Suaranya bergetar, giginya bergelatuk menahan amarah. "APA MAUMU?!"

"Sederhana." Aku berusaha bersikap tenang. Api tak seharusnya dilawan dengan api, bukan? "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri. Itu tidak akan merubah keadaan."

Sasuke-san tertawa kecil. Tidak ada kesinisan di sana. Namun kali ini kesedihanlah yang terpancar, walau ia coba tutupi.

"Kau tahu?" Sasuke-san menggantung perkataannya, membuatku penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia lontarkan. Matanya menerawang. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"Dewa kematian tengah tersenyum padaku." ucap Sasuke-san getir. Ia mengendikan dagunya ke salah satu sudut ruangan yang kosong, seolah-olah di sana ada seorang—aku tidak tahu satuan ini tepat atau tidak, tak usah dibahas—dewa kematian sedang menanti saat-saat mencabut nyawa Sasuke-san.

"Tidak baik membiarkan seseorang menunggu bukan?" Sasuke-san ganti menatapku, meminta persetujuan dariku. "Karenanya, aku tidak ingin membiarkan ia menunggu terlalu lama…" sambungnya.

Aku menatap Sasuke-san penuh rasa tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat berbicara tentang kematian begitu mudahnya?

Plak!

Sasuke-san tersentak, begitu pula denganku. Aku tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh! Semuanya di luar kesadaranku, terjadi tanpa melewati sistem di otakku. Singkat kata, refleks.

Bekas kemerahan terpampang jelas di pipi Sasuke-san…

* * *

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kiriku. Aku terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melakukan semua ini? Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang berani menamparku, bahkan ayah pun tidak—walau sesungguhnya itu karena ia tidak mempunyai waktu sedetik pun bersamaku. Dan lagi, Neji bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia tidak memiliki hak apa pun terhadapku. Dia hanyalah orang yang ayah pekerjakan untuk merawatku. Oh, ingatkan aku untuk segera memecatnya.

Aku menatap Neji dengan mata menyalang liar. Emosiku kembali meluap. Tapi betapa bingungnya aku saat kudapati ia tengah membatu. Rupanya ia lebih terkejut atas tindakannya sendiri dibandingkan aku.

"Brengsek!" raungku penuh kekesalan. "Apa kau—" ucapanku terpotong oleh Neji.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi." seru Neji. Tepat menusukku.

"Apa pedulimu?! Kematianku tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu!" seruku sebal. Che, dia benar-benar membuatku lepas kendali.

"Aku peduli!" sergah Neji cepat. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjauhkan dewa kematian darimu, walau harus diganti dengan nyawaku!"

Aku terpaku. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang peduli padaku, juga untuk pertama kalinya kudengar ada yang mengungkapkannya segamblang ini. Kutatap lekat-lekat mata perak dengan pendar keunguan miliknya, tak kutemukan kebohongan di sana. Sebaliknya, sorot matanya sungguh-sungguh. Ia balas menatapku, berusaha meyakinkanku.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Sial, pasti saat ini aku sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Darahku berdesir, mengalami percepatan gila-gilaan. Demikian pula dengan jantungku, berdetak keras dalam irama yang menguncang tubuhku, namun indah menawan.

Neji mengulum senyum manis yang mampu melelehkan siapa pun yang melihatnya. Begitu pula dengan diriku. Kedua tangannya terjulur melewati sisi tubuhku, lalu menalikannya di belakang punggungku. Ia merengkuhku erat.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." bisiknya lembut di samping telingaku, membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Janji…" balasku perlahan. Wajahku semakin memerah saat aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"Anak baik." Neji kembali tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku—yang biasanya sangat benci jika diperlakukan seperti anak kecil—entah kenapa malah menikmati ini.

Tiba-tiba Neji melepas pelukannya, membuatku kecewa. Aku menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya. Meminta penjelasan atas semua ini.

Neji tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meraih lengan kiriku. "Lukamu. Harus segera diobati. Tunggu sebentar!" Neji segera mengambil kotak P3K yang tergantung di dinding kamarku. Aku menatap luka sayatanku yang hampir kulupakan kalau saja Neji tidak mengingatkannya. Darah masih mengucur.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku tahu Neji pasti sangat khawatir. Penderita sirosis memiliki masalah dengan leukopenia dan juga trombositopenia. Jika luka sayatanku tidak segera dibersihkan maka akan terjadi infeksi karena jumlah sel darah putih menurun. Belum lagi ada kemungkinan terjadi pendarahan jika luka tidak segera ditutup.

Aku meringis kesakitan saat Neji membersihkan lukaku menggunakan kapas yang telah dibubuhi rivanol. Perih.

"Sakit?" tanya Neji. Aku menggeleng cepat seraya menggigit bibir bawahku. "Tidak." aku tahu, Neji pasti tidak dapat aku tipu semudah itu.

Neji mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Setelah selesai, ia menyambar gulungan perban putih dari dalam kotak P3K dan melilitkannya pada pergelanganku. Bermaksud menghentikan darah yang mengalir.

"Selesai." seru Neji sambil memasukkan kembali perban ke tempat semula. Ia lalu mengambil tisu, menggunakannya untuk menghilangkan noda darah pada lengan dan wajahku.

"Maaf…" aku bergumam lirih. Wajahku kutekuk dalam-dalam. Aku tidak ingin wajah yang penuh dosa ini terlihat oleh Neji.

Neji memandangku bingung, sebelah alisnya terangkat naik. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua kebodohanku. Maaf telah merepotkanmu…" ucapku sambil menggigit bibir bawah. Aku mencengkram celana panjangku erat-erat. Penyesalan merasukiku hingga ke tulang sumsum.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Setiap orang pasti melakukan kesalahan. Tapi itu tidak akan berarti jika ia mau memperbaiki kesalahannya." Neji membawa tubuh mungilku dalam dekapannya. Aku balas memeluk pinggang Neji, bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang. Perlahan, aku memejamkan mata.

Nyaman…

Seperti inikah rasanya dipeluk? Kau akan merasa terlindungi, seolah kau ini benda berharga yang indah namun sangat rapuh. Dan ia—yang memelukmu—akan menjagamu dengan segenap jiwanya. Begitukah?

Panas tubuh Neji menghangatkanku. Kuhirup puas wangi mint yang menguar dari dirinya, kucamkan dalam hati aroma tubuh Neji. Sungguh memikat. Neji merengkuhku erat, seolah tidak ingin berpisah sedetik pun dariku.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Mm, Neji?" panggilku.

"Ya?" sahut Neji. Tanpa harus membuka mata, bisa kutebak Neji memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih…"

* * *

Aku mengelus rambut Sasuke-san yang tidak kutahu ternyata begitu lembut. Aku menatapnya yang entah sejak kapan tertidur pulas. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan manis, bahkan kuyakin malaikat pun tak akan sanggup menandinginya. Belum lagi senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajah Sasuke-san, menambah semarak indah dirinya.

Betapa sempurnanya ia.

Aku meraih tangan Sasuke-san, mengenggamnya, "Aku akan selalu ada di selalu bersamamu. Aku janji."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Huaaah …. akhirnya selesai juga. Senengnyaa~ XDDD Gomen baru bisa apdet. Cho lagi banyak banget ulangan ma tugas T.T Gag percaya? Buktinya, saking stressnya Cho ada salah satu paragraf banyak istilah matematikanya, konklusi, premis, biimplikasi, argument dan probabilitas. Kayaknya Cho udah gila deh DX

Sasu: Lha, ngapain dikaitin Cho? Itukan pelajaran watu kelas 1 –"

Cho: Urusai! DX

Oke, makasii banyak buat yang ripyu. Luv u, all XD *peluk ripyuers ampe bengek* Sekali lagi, makasii banyak. Jangan lupa buat riyu lagi yag? Ehehe XD *diinjek*

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
